Love in an Onslaught of LazerBeams
by Colors of Insanity
Summary: Killjoy frerard. Why? Because I can. Ever questioned how the Killjoys came to be? How they became infamous, met Dr.Deathdefying, or came up with they're sweet costumes? Well heres my answer strait from my f'd up brain. I hope you like itXD PS the more you read the more the plot thickens so keep reading and as always... KEEP RUNNING! R&R Ps&Qs:


yo so here's my new story its how the killjoys came to be  
yeah ther's an oc but i still like it alot and i generally HATE oc charecters  
anywho good reading young ones thanks XD

* * *

There was a blanket of darkness resting on everything as I ran through the ally way. Rain poured and dogs barked as I flew past. Running, I'd been doing my fair share of it lately.

Today it was from my own home and its inhabitants. I'd just been reminded through a drunken haze belonging to my mother that I was a sorry ass excuse for a kid and was lucky to live under her roof. I got fed up of listening to her slurred speech and took off to my room. As usual I bolted my door and climbed out the window.

After a series of events including ripping my shirt on my chain link fence I found myself running through an ally drenched with rainwater. I wasn't heading anywhere inparticular, just away. I stopped running for a second to look around. Shit. The icing on the cake: I was completely lost.

"Great," I yelled at the ominous sky,"Now I'm a lost runnaway!"

I trudged, yes actually trudged, twards the empty road. I reached the curb and slumped down onto the filthy concrete. I drew my arms around my legs for warmth. Simultaniously, thunder crashed and lightning lit up the forboding sky. I hugged my knees even closer to my chest and rested my head on them. I sat there for what seemed like hours silently all the while attempting to tune out the ear shattering rolls of thunder. They were getting progressivly louder every time they crashed, the storm was getting closer. Around the same time I decided the sane thing to do was to get the Hell outta dodge so I got up from my spot on the soaked curb and walked in search of a pay phone.

It didn't take long before I was rolling two quarters into the little metallic slot. I picked up the phone and dialed the most familiar number I knew. I put the oily plastic to my ear and waited for an answer. Two rings later I could hear him sleepily say,"hello?"

"Hey, It's me. Can I stay over tonight?" I asked him. "Had another fight." I added.

"Yeah yeah. You need me to pick you up?" he asked perking up a bit. Not in a happy way but a concerned way. He knew my mom regretted even having me and he knew that she made a point to remind me nearly daily. He knew that whenever she was having a bad day she took it out on me and he hated it. He was kinda like my big brother that I never had, it meant the world to me to know that sombody out there actually did care. He also knew that I had no lisence. I was probably the only 17 yearold who hadn't taken the damn driver's ed course. I couldn't afford it and my mom sure as Hell wasn't going to pay for it so here I was lisenceless. Not like I had a car anyways so it didn't bug me much.

"Yeah that'd be good. I'm here at..." I looked around for a sign,"here at the corner of Main and Old Market Street. Thanks Gerard."

"No problem. I'm on my way. Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine I just need some time away from that damn house," thunder crashed," that's all."

"Okay," he replieed, obviously not fully trusting my answer."I'll be there in a few."

"Great. See you then. Thanks again."I said. This was at least the tenth time he'd picked me up in the middle of the night. I really owed him... alot.

"It's cool. Bye Alicia."

The dial tone sounded and I put the grundgy navy blue phone back on its perch. More thunder boomed and ever thing on the litttle street corner lit up with a bring flash almost immediatly after.

"Shit! Shit! Shit-shinanigains!" I screeched in a high pitched voice. Yeah not a fan of la lightning. I ran under an auning for some burger joint I've never been to and waited for my 'chauffeur' to pick me up. I stared up at the curved peice of metal, which was painted black and chipping, and listened to the ever-so-slightly calming pings of the rain drops pouring down on it.

Minuets passed in what seemed like seconds under the rain resilient tin and before I knew it my friend had pulled up to the shop. Through the beams of his head lights I could make out the out line of his treasured TransAM. The light grey car was like gerard's fingerprint. He was the only person in town who drove one and he drove it everywhere. Usually our group of friends would huddle into it and just drive. Partially because he was the only one with a car and partially becuase it's not hard to look badass climbing out of a TransAM. Team TransAM was made up of me, Gerard, Mikey(Gerard's brother), Frankie(Mikey's friend), and Ray(a friend of Gerard's).

It was always us against the world, ever since I met them my freshman year. It was my first day and I saw a skinney kid with glasses getting all but mugged in the hallway. Being survival oriented me(cough-cough-sarcasm-cough) I walked strait up to the biggest jock, tapped him on the shoulder, and told the big hairy beast to leave him the f alone. I got chased down and cornered by the lumbering varsity football stars. Refusing to hit a girl, don't ya love that gentlemanly charm, they settled on pulling my personal belongings out of my back pack and began to dismember them. They started ripping up songs, artwork, everything I held dear right in front of me and I couldn't do a damn thing about it. But that's where Frank stepped in. He'd seen me stand up for Mikey and decided I was worth making a stand for. He told the trolls (I'm not exagerating they honest to God looked like tall trolls) to give me back my stuff or he'd beat the shit out of 'em. They just laughed and continued to take glee in ripping up my hard work. Frank threw a punch at the leader and knocked him flat on his ass. In response on of his henchmen grabbed Frank by the collar and pinned him to the wall. I could tell Frank could smell his breath from the funny scrunched up face he made before spitting at the jock's face. I had started pulling at the beast's uniform issued sweatervest and got elbowed pretty hard in the face, but still found the look of shock on the man's face pricelessly hilarious. Finally a janitor walked up and broke off the brewing altercation, at least those were his words. I would have classifyed it more as a severe ass-kicking but ya' know what are you gonna do. Lunch that day I met the rest of my closest friends and from then on we were inseperable.

Those were the days. It was nothing like now. The biggest problem was deciding what movie to watch. My mom didn't drink, Frankie and I didn't spend half of our time running away from our abusive homes(he had almost the same situation with his dad), and Mikey didn't get beat up near as much. Now days life just plain sucked.

* * *

AN

so this chapter just fills you in on how the friendship came to be  
next chapter shit gets crazy promise

reviews are as always appreciated  
thanks for reading motorbabies

Colors of InsanityXD


End file.
